


Ice, meet fire.

by Cindy_Svensson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice, meet fire.

It's not funny, not at all, but the woman can't stop laughing.

Of all the "gifts" she could have gotten, this is the one God chose to give her after endless prayers for something, anything that could make her truly useful to her love and her friends.

Darcy Lewis sits in a pile of ashes that used to be her boyfriend, hysterically laughing. Flames lick the walls around her, burning her home down, but never harming her. The fire is a soft caress, and she can feel the power in the air, in her veins.

But she can't control it, as Loki just discovered.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write about someone discovering they have superpowers (taken from prompts-and-pointers.tumblr.com).


End file.
